Trust
by Ruko-Sempai
Summary: "Love is a very special thing...I was reminded of that." Riku x Oc


**This takes place after KH2.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"A new threat has surfaced."

I watched silently from my perch on the corner of Master Yen Sid's desk. Kairi sat on the other side of the desk, fiddling with her hands. Yen Sid sat behind the desk in a tall chair, hands folded on top, a serious look in his eyes. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood on the other side of Yen Sid. Standing a few feet infront of the desk was Sora and Riku, both listening intently. I held in a small breath of surprise. They had both grown so much. It's hard to believe that just two years ago Sora, Kairi, Riku and I were sitting on the island of our home, dreaming about going to other worlds. Riku had gotten us hooked on it. Thinking back now, thinking of everything we've been through up to this point, if I could, I'd go back in time to when we were seven and kick Riku in the eye for opening the Door to Darkness. It's not like I couldn't do that now, but he's a Keyblade wielder and I'm not, and he'd probably knock me flat in two seconds. Glancing over at Kairi, I saw that she had grown too. Kairi wasn't the scared little girl that was swallowed by Darkness two years ago. There was something different, a feirce determination in her eyes that wasn't there before.

I looked over at Sora. It seemed strange. The fact that Sora wielded a Keyblade and I didn't. I mean, we were twins after all; I was older than Sora by a second. Donald had once told me that Sora and I were twins, so it was like Sora's heart took some of the light from my heart and my heart took some of his darkness. That was why Sora had the Keyblade and I didn't. Sora took the news hard, and wouldn't stop apologizing to me. I didn't mind. After all, I was a martial artist, I used my hands, not a sword. Back when Sora and I were looking for Riku and Kairi, Riku wouldn't stop reminding me how the Keyblade choose Sora and not me. "You're older and stronger after all," He had said, "So why didn't it choose you? Maybe your heart is just a fluke." As much as I didn't mind Sora wielding the Keyblade, that really hurt. Riku had never said anything like that to me before. And besides, Sora had the Keyblade, I had-

"Tora?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at Sora, "Hmm?" Sora looked at me, concerned, "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." I smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tired." King Mickey turned to me, "You're not over working yourself, are you?" Shaking my head, I said, "Of course not." I stood up and walked to the door, a head ache coming on. I hadn't slept much last night, and it was weighing on me. Turning to the others, who all looked at me in concern, I said, "I'm just gonna lay down for a minute, my head is hurting. I quickly walked out the door before anyone said anything. Holding my head in my hands, I leaned against the door. My head felt like some was stepping on it in heels. This was the third time this week. I took a breath, trying to calm my head ache. After a few moments, I walked down the long to my temporary room.

* * *

Sora watched his sister leave the room. When she was gone, Yen Sid said, "She's been pushing herself beyond her limits." Sora turned to him. "No way! Tora knows her bounds, she wouldn't over do it!" King Mickey thought a moment before saying, "Master Yen Sid has a point. Ever since the last fight with Xemnas, Toralei's been pushing more than usual," Looking at Sora, he conintued, "She knows her limits, but she's going too far."

"I think I know why."

Everyone looked at Riku. "Ever since we were sepparated from the island, Toralei's always relied on knowing the future before it happened, using that as a safety net. Now that she can't OverDive, that safety is gone, and she's getting fusterated." OverDive was the name DiZ gave Tora's ability to use the Darkness to dive into the memories of people in the future to see what happens there. It may sound impossible, but Namine could rearrange Sora's memories, so it wasn't very surprising. Sora looked at Riku. "How'd you know that?" Riku shrugged, "When you were asleep, Toralei went through something like this. Because you two are twins, your sleeping heart blocked her heart from OverDiving."

Goofy frowned, "But what's a blocking her now?" Riku shook his head. "I'm not sure. If she keeps this up, though, she'll make herself sick." This made Sora's gaze snap to the door, "Maybe I should talk to her." When nobody objected, he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Tori?"

I sat up. Sora stood in the door, looking worried, which was strange for him, since Sora didn't have a worry-bone in his body. "What's up?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest. Sora walked in and sat next to me. After a moment, he looked me. "What's bugging you?" I blinked. "N-nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm a great liar. I just can't lie to you."

"So what's wrong?"

I sighed and stretched my legs, laying on my back. "I can't see _anything_," I said, "Nothing. Everytime I try to OverDive, I can't connect with anyone. At all. It's like there's no future." Sora layed back, folding his hands behind his head. "...So?" I turned my head to look at him in disbelief. "That's it? 'So?' Aren't you concerned?" Sora grinned and shook his head. "Nope."

"Didn't you hear me? I can't see!"

"Yeah, I know."

I threw up my hands, fusterated. "This is bad, Sora! What if something bad is coming, and I don't see it?!" Sora sighed.

"Tori," He said, "Don't worry about it. You can't see the future anymore, so what? You're always be my sister, even if you never see the future again. You'll always be Kairi's best friend and Riku's girl." I punched him in the shoulder, my face getting red. "S-shut up!" Riku and I'd been going steady for three years now. Sora laughed and said, "What's wrong? You still haven't kissed him?" I shot him look, "Like you're one to talk! When are you gonna ask Kairi on a date, huh? You're not still a chicken are ya?"

Silence.

"...That was cold, Tori."

"You desrved it."

Sora tackled me. "Meanie!" He cried, tickling my sides. Struggling, I laughed, tears forming in my eyes, "S-stop S-Sora!"

"Never!"

"Don't make me scream!"

"What good will that do?"

I threw my head back and screamed, "RIKU! I-IT'S ANSEM, HELP!"

Ten seconds later Riku busted into the room, keyblade raised. He took one look at Sora and I and lowered his blade. "I hear my girlfriend scream, have a heart attack, and kick her door down only to see her get harrassed by her little brother."

"She's not that much older than me!"

Riku sighed and pulled Sora off of me, helping me to my feet. "How'd you two end up like this, anyway?" He asked. I glared at Sora, saying, "Nothing." Sora grinned before running out of the room. "Hurry up you two!" He yelled as he ran. "You better run!" I yelled back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Riku looking at me. "Are you really that scared?" Riku asked.

"I'm just worried," I shook my head, "It'll be hard, trying not to think about it, but I can do it." Riku snorted.

"You sound like Sora."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Sora reappeared in the door, "C'mon!" Riku said, "That depends." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and down the hall to Yen Sid's office. As we entered, Kairi looked at me, "Are you okay?" I nodded. Yen Sid spoke, making us all turn to him, the room's atmostphere turning serious. "As I was saying, there is a new threat. The threat is unknown; the only clue we have to even suggest the there is a threat is that the Heartless population in the worlds has increased rapidly due to the unlocking of the Doors of Heart, which keeps the pure hearts of the Princess safe." I frowned, "Do you have any idea why?" King Mickey shook his head sadly. "Not at all. All we know is that with the increasing Darkness in the worlds, it's not safe for the Princesses of Light." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora stiffen. That ment Kairi was in danger, too. "So what can we do?" Kairi asked. Yen Sid looked at her. "For your own safety, Princess, you will stay here with his Majesty, Donald, Goofy and myself protecting you," He turned to Sora, Riku, and I, "Riku, Toralei, both of you have experience with the Darkness, as well as stains on your hearts. Your job is to surpress the excess Darkness within in each world. Sora, the light in your heart is bright enough to attrack the Darkness, yet strong enough to fight it with the Keyblade. Your job is to lock the Door of Heart that resides in the worlds." Surpress the Darkness? It was hard enough trying to control Darkness, much less surpress it. "How will we get to the worlds?" Sora asked.

"Toralei will take you."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

King Mickey smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, ya'see...the Gummi ship is kinda wrecked."

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Riku's hold on Darkness isn't as strong as yours, a-hyuk!" Goofy said. Donald nodded. "Yeah, Darkness was forced into his heart, but your heart naturally has more Darkness in it!" My shoulders slumped, "Because _that's _such a wonderful fact." Kairi spoke up, "Why can't I go? I want to fight too!" Sora looked at her, "No way! It's too dangerous for a girl!"

"But Toralei is going!"

"Tora's too tough for a girl. That, and she can snap someone in two."

I crossed my arms, ticked off at his comment, "Wanna test that theory, Sora?"

"No thanks!"

Yen Sid cleared his throat, getting our attention. "I can get you to your first destination. Come to me when you are ready."

I sighed and walked out of the room as the others did, going to my room. Once inside, I changed out of the shirt and skirt I was wearing and into a white tank top and dark grey short shorts. Walking over to the dresser next to my bed, I pulled out a hairbrush. Yen Sid had set up rooms for everyone in case there was an emergency. I looked in the mirror as I brushed through my hair. My hair was brown, like Sora's (obviously) and reached down to the middle of my back. Looking at my self now, I'm shocked at how alike we look; we're identicle twins, after all. The only differences were our gender and eye color. Sora's eyes were dark blue, mine were light green. Sighing I pulled on some ankle socks and my red and white converse. Slipping two or hair bands on my wrist, I grabbed my black fingerless gloves. Fighting with your bare fists hurt like hell. Before I left, I put on my oversized grey jacket that came down several inches past the end of my shorts, leaving it unzipped. Before I left, I put on a necklace. It's chain was long, and a metal treble clef music note. I smiled looking at it, knowing that Riku was wearing a necklace with a bass clef music note. He bought these necklaces when we first started dating. I think that's what kept us together for long. We had gotten in a big fight while Sora was asleep, and it was almost over. The necklaces reminded us of...nevermind. It's not important.

I took a breath and walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
